


Slice of life

by mallyns



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-08
Updated: 2010-12-08
Packaged: 2017-10-13 13:53:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/138093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mallyns/pseuds/mallyns
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John sees Sherlock's bedroom for the first time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Slice of life

John stood in the middle of Sherlock’s bedroom. His mouth hanging open in surprise and he turned to glance at his flat mate.

“Your room-”

“Yes, brilliant deduction John, this is in fact my room.” Sherlock smirked sarcastically and headed straight to his wardrobe.

John sighed, “If you didn’t interrupt me I would have said-”

“My room is neat, yes John. Clearly there is nothing wrong with your eyes; and no I see no reason to keep the rest of the flat this way. After all I have a perfectly good filing system. Besides this room is mainly for my clothes, and while you might like balling up your sweaters into tiny wrinkled messes, I do not.” Sherlock opened the wardrobe door and pulled out a neatly iron shirt.

“It’s going to be one of those days, eh?” John shook his head and headed to the kitchen to make them both a cup of tea.

Sherlock grinned and changed shirts, “No, time for tea John, we have a case.”


End file.
